In Memory
by DLC Fan
Summary: In Memory of the late Daddy's Little Cannibal. September 11, 1990 to May 8, 2009


It seems like everyone is doing something to mourn the loss of DLC (Daddy's Little Cannibal). I wanted to be a part of this, so I decided to post a favorite quote from each of her stories and a few quotes from her author notes. She was an amazing author, and I'm sure an amazing person. We will miss her deeply.

::-::

"I want to thank everyone that has supported me this past year and hopefully I'll be around for to celebrate another FF anniversary. :)"  
-Daddy's Little Cannibal

"When other girls wanted to be ballerinas, I wanted to be Jeffry Dahmer."  
-Daddy's Little Cannibal

"My mom caught me looking at sex positions. It was even more awkward because they were lesbian positions."  
-Daddy's Little Cannibal

::-::

_Edward's Lullaby_-  
"Don't worry guys! No one's dead! Bella's just playing the piano!" Emmett's voice echoed through the house.

_Syrup, Anyone?-_

Even with Edward's vampire speed he didn't have time to stop me from squeezing the bottle onto his shirt and face. I lifted the bottle up and down as fast as I could, laughing as I saw his face go through three different emotions. After a good thirty seconds, I stopped squeezing the bottle and smiled at him. Edward looked up at me, his face blank.

_The Last Night-_

"What are you two, fucking rabbits?" Emmett yelled through the door.

_Grim Tales-_

"This is for you."

"It's a heart."

"Yeah, I got it from an old lady that died last week."

_Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner_-  
He smiled at me before removing his hands from my face. He fell to one knee and grabbed my left hand. My eyes widened as I realized what he was going to do. "Oh my God!" I screamed.  
Edward laughed. "Bella." He looked up at me. "I know I haven't known you for a long time, but I would like to ask you a very important question."  
"Oh my god." I screamed again.  
"Will you do me the honor of letting me escort you to an evening ball that my manager is holding at the hotel I'm staying at?" Edward asked, his eyes shining, a huge grin across his face.

_Toke it Up-_

"I wonder what a fat person would look as a vampire."

_Coffin of Love-_

"Crazy vampire says what?"

_Sex Education with Emmett_-

"Jasper and I have a bet going on to see how much I could talk to you about sex before you freaked out. You lasted longer than either of us thought. I'm proud of you Bella."

_Look Alike-_

"Looks aren't the only thing that they share in common." Emmett smiled at me. "Edward also likes to play his magic stick."

_No PDA-_

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen, I would prefer if you would not make out in my hallway."

_That Darn Emmett-_

"Mommy! It's Cedric! He's alive!"

_When Life Gives You Lemons-_

"Look at me, Edward." I whispered to him.  
He opened his eyes and stared at me.  
I blushed. "Ok, don't look at me."

_Stupid Pixie Shaped Vampire-  
_"Why is everything in the garage?"  
"I put it there."  
"And you did this why?"

"Because your room has the best view."

"I know, that's why I picked it."

_Welcome Back-_  
"Does anyone else think it's weird that Bella's crutches are taller than Alice?"

_All the Pretty Corpses-_  
"Adult programming," I read aloud.  
"You're not honestly," Edward didn't need to finish his question. I pressed the 'okay' button on the remote leading us to a blue screen with the words 'are you 18 or older?' on it.  
"You're over 18, right?" I asked him.

_Sex and Vampires-  
_Edward's ego grew three sizes that day.

_Boundaries-  
_"Good job not coming before she does, Edward!"

_Just Like Heaven-_

"Do you want me to read to you?"

_Edward's Surprise-  
__I wish that Bella will learn how to play the piano._

_Fifty Cents a Ride-  
_"What's your name?"  
"Zeus."

_Twilight Conversations-  
_"It's the key to Edward's chastity belt."

_Imagination Land-  
_"I think she just had an orgasm."

_Funeral Mute-  
_"There's also no hell, that's just an old wise women tale to get children to eat their vegetables, men to be faithful to their wives, and teenagers to stop chronically masturbating – obviously it hasn't worked."

_Cloud Nine-_  
My heart started to pound as I leaned forward. Nessie puckered her lips. I bit back a laugh but it was too much, her pucker lips reminded me too much of her as a child trying to kiss my cheek. I leaned over to the side of the bed and started to laugh violently.

_High School Angst-  
_"I just smelled him."

_Till Death Do Us Part-_  
The whole darn story, man. I'm going to miss that story, but since I have to pick a line, I'm going to choose this one.  
"The front desk gave me a key." What I could only assume would be Edward's brother answered. "I told him that I was your life partner and I had lost my key when you locked me out because I didn't want to be the receiver."

_Smile for Me-  
_"I was lying. I didn't fake an orgasm…last time we had sex."

_To The End-  
_My life was like an Anne Rice novel told by Jane Austen.

_Oh! The Horror-  
_"Run. Run like a fucking grizzly bear is chasing you."

_The Pretty Corpses-  
_All I really wanted to do was hold his hand. I liked the way his granite skin felt against mine. I liked the way that he gripped my hand tight enough to let me know that he wasn't going to let me go, but lose enough so it didn't hurt me or intimidate me. I liked the way that his nails were long enough to touch my knuckles. And I loved the way he smiled when I held his hand.

_Missing Moments-  
_"Emmett! I think I killed Bella's dog!"  
"Don't die on me, Jake! Don't die on me!"

_Every Kiss Begins with Kay_-  
"You know Bella; some cultures actually serve their youngest brother's girl friend for dinner instead of ham." Emmett told me as he put a slice of ham on my plate.  
Edward put his forehead in his hand. "Please, don't." He whispered softly to himself.  
"Yup. The youngest brother lures his girl friend into the house where he dazzles her with music from his piano. Then, when she's being swoon by the sweet melody, the oldest brother- also the strongest and most handsome, then drugs the unsuspecting girlfriend, bleeds her dry, and then boils her up."  
"I hate you, Emmett." Edward growled into his hand. "I hate you."

_Sleigh Rides-  
_"Emmett's really sorry about Rudolf."

"The kids still think that the reindeers were the ones that wouldn't let Rudolph play in their reindeer games."

_Under the Mistletoe-  
_"But we need you in the dining room, Edward. We think that Emmett might have slipped something in one of the elves' eggnog."  
"I can't believe Emmett would do that."

"That wasn't Emmett."

_Boy Meets Girl-  
_"There's an elephant in the room."

_Happy New Year-  
_"Make sure to wear a condom."

_Suicide Lane Café-  
_The lights in the cafe got brighter and a vase that used to be filled with dead flowers suddenly filled with a bouquet of red roses. My jaw dropped. The flowers were alive and not only were they alive but they turned into roses. The lights were bright and made everything a little less depressing. I looked at Edward who was still smiling at me. And for the first time since he left, I actually smiled.

_Worlds Collide-  
_I stood up and held out my hand for her. She was taking her time walking down the stairs, her back arched when she saw Alice and me. Her face held a tight grimace. When she finally reached the bottom step, her foot caught on her long dress and she fell forward.

_Alice in Wonderland-_

Dead children were lined up on the floor. Their eyes were closed, their bodies were bloated, and they were death white. They couldn't have been older than eight and younger than five. A man, who was sitting in front of a fire place, grabbed one of the bodies and stuffed it into the fire. He poked at their burning flesh with a fire poker.

_Rosalie's Café-  
_"I don't know why he slipped acid in people's drinks." Edward shrugged. "He was on probation so Emmett hired him because he was cheap pay. He's not sure what he's angrier about, the fact that it was one of his waiters that were drugging his customers or that business has actually dropped since we fired him."

_Capturing the Flame-  
_"I wanted to be a cannibal," I told him. This made his head pull back in shock and cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't know what a cannibal was," I quickly added. "I thought it was a mystical creature, like a unicorn."

::-::

R.I.P. Daddy's Little Cannibal, Stephanie, we miss you already.

If you have any favorite quotes or anything, please add them in your reviews. I would love to read them. :)  
Also, if you want to talk to DLC's sister, she has a fanfiction account (I was just as surprised as you were) her penname is kikyouskiller. There is a small part of her profile for DLC.

Remember, don't drink and drive.


End file.
